The category of apparatus for audio, video and/or data recording and/or reproducing includes among others modem slim line display apparatus, such as flat TV-sets and flat multimedia monitors. Such modern products are provided with a display unit accommodated in a cabinet. The cabinet is provided with a front comprising a screen. A feature of the cabinet of nowadays display apparatus is the presence of rather slender flanks, i.e. side walls having a relatively small width, seen from the front of the cabinet to the back, compared to the flanks of the cabinets of conventional devices, such as cathode-ray-tube apparatus.
Generally, users of flat display apparatus wish to get the impression, when they look to the apparatus, that the apparatus is slim line. In practice, the issue is not the real depth of the apparatus, but the perceived depth. For this reason designers try to make the flanks of the cabinets as narrow as possible. However, decreasing the width of those flanks is generally limited by other requirements, such as the need to have sufficient space inside the cabinet, at both sides of the screen, for accommodating loudspeakers. It may be desired to provide the display products with integrated speaker systems for reproducing sound of high quality. Particularly for reproducing low frequency sound a certain minimum volume is required to make optimal use of the available power. A possible solution is to provide relatively broad front rims at both sides of the screen in combination with relatively narrow flanks, however such an approach is not generally appreciated, because it leads to an undesirably broad front. Another approach, viz. hiding flanks by giving them a color and texture corresponding to a background formed e.g. by a certain wall portion of a room, is not an option because there is not one standard background.